


Midnight Comfort

by YesILiveLikeThis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesILiveLikeThis/pseuds/YesILiveLikeThis
Summary: Crowley has a nightmare, Aziraphale reassures him (oneshot)





	Midnight Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for fun in almost 10 years and I'm trying my hand at it again; I hope you enjoy my warmup oneshot!  
> A HUGE thank you to Not-A-Space-Alien (who I can decidedly say IS, in fact, a REAL human) for introducing me to the cake principle and betaing this!
> 
> Edit: I think I fixed the format, I'm on mobile so apologies for that!

Crowley screamed.

His hand shattered between the weight of a boot, and ribs cracked as strikes reigned down upon what was left of his body. Bloody fingers scraping against the unforgiving concrete, he screamed until his voice betrayed him, cursed silence scraping his throat. Then the boot came down on his head, and the demon prayed for a death that would never, could never save him.  
As suddenly as the pain began, it stopped.

A hand in his hair tore him from the floor to his knees, every inch of his face dripping with the weight of his sins. A voice oozed into his ear.  
“Crying are we?”  
A tongue dragged slowly up his cheek.  
“Delicious.”  
Crowley flinched; eyelids heavy, breath labored, he waited. There was no other option.  
“Open your eyes, Crawly.”  
He pushed his eyelids open, squinting through the swelling, and his heart sank. Before him stood Aziraphale, naked, flanked by two lower demons. A third demon behind the angel grasped the base of Aziraphale’s left wing.  
Eyes snapping shut, he rasped, “…Please no.”  
“Eyes. Open.” The voice spat, claws digging further into Crowley’s scalp. “Or we can cut your eyelids off. Your choice, Crawly.”  
Once again, Crowley fought the ever swelling skin on his face and stared straight into the waiting eyes of the third demon. It smiled, eyes pointedly locked with Crowley’s, and ripped Aziraphale’s wing from his back.

Crowley screamed.

Gasping for air, he rolled to his side and dry heaved off the side of the bed, white-knuckled hands tearing at the silken sheets. He choked again and tears fell freely; he reached for something, anything, desperately trying to re-orient himself to the waking world. 

Instantly his angel was there, soft, warm hands gently pulled Crowley’s body into his lap. Aziraphale cradled him, rocking slowly, familiar rhythmic whispers tumbling from his lips.  
“I’m here. You’re here. You’re safe.”  
Crowley clung to the angel, head buried in his chest, hiccuping.  
“ Breathe, my dear, you’re safe.” Aziraphale mumbled, lips against Crowley’s forehead.  
The demon shakily released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in, “ ‘M sssssorry, angel… not your problem... ”  
“Shhhh, none of that,” Aziraphale chidded softly.  
He ran a hand through Crowley’s hair and down his face, cupping his cheek, and pulled him even closer.  
“I’ll do this every night if you need me to.”  
“thanksssssssss...” Crowley managed, exhaustion overtaking him as the adrenaline rush faded. He blinked deliberately, ran his hand down the angel’s arm, and laced their fingers together.  
“Hey, angel?”  
“Yes, my dear?”  
“ ...‘sssss nothing...”  
“I love you, too, Crowley”  
Crowley sighed contentedly, already beginning to drift back to sleep as Aziraphale miracled his latest volume onto the nightstand. He would only start to read once he was sure that Crowley had been sleeping soundly for some time. Until then, he held Crowley, and Crowley snored.


End file.
